


Untitled Minerva/Voldemort Crackfic

by halseam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but my friends say it’s good for some reason, crackfic, even if it’s McGonagall and voldemort, i just didn’t think it was worthy of ao3, somehow I make every ship work, this was written like a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: of Diagon Alley at midnight for the third time this week. She stares up at the tall buildings, marvelling at the stars shining down on the buildings and street. A small bench comes into view, and she makes her way over to sit on it. She looks around for another few seconds before completely breaking down and sobbing into her hands. The whines echo through the silence until a pair of footsteps join.





	Untitled Minerva/Voldemort Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

Minerva finds herself wandering the empty streets of Diagon Alley at midnight for the third time this week. She stares up at the tall buildings, marvelling at the stars shining down on the buildings and street. A small bench comes into view, and she makes her way over to sit on it. She looks around for another few seconds before completely breaking down and sobbing into her hands. The whines echo through the silence until a pair of footsteps join.  
“This seat taken?” The voice is that of a man, deep with a slight lisp. Minerva looks up into deep maroon eyes. She shakes her head and wipes away tears as the stranger sits down. “I’m Tom.”  
She smiles. “I’m Minerva.”  
The pair soon began talking and realized that, wow, they have quite a lot in common. Tom invited her into a small pub and orders the two a couple drinks before they part ways, promising to talk again as soon as they find time.  
Minerva forgets about Tom in only months. It’s when she’s sitting at her desk, listening to a radio station, does she remember him. They say something about snakes and her mind wanders to the lispy voice of Tom. She smiles down at her paper at the thought of him and what he did for her that night.  
And so she calls a friend who can see where he is and she makes her way to his house.  
It’s a small house in the middle of nowhere, but Minerva locates it easily. Tom answers the door, his maroon eyes redder now than they were all those months ago.  
“Minerva! Hello.” His voice is more of a hiss now rather than a lisp. “Come inside, how did you find me?”  
“A friend.” She shrugs and blushes under his gaze as she walks in the house.  
“Make yourself at home,”  
“Thank you.”  
They sit on the sofa with warm cups of tea in their hands, chatting comfortably between themselves under the sound of an instrumental song playing on the radio. Tom’s face lights up when a song begins playing.  
“Let’s dance,” he says, standing eagerly and holding and hand out for Minerva. She takes it and they begin waltzing around the room.  
When the song ends, they’re both breathless and their legs hurt, but that doesn’t stop them from standing there, basking in each other’s presence. He leans down and she leans up, connecting their lips sweetly.  
The 2nd of May in 1998 rolls around almost thirty years later, the Tom Minerva knew and loved completely gone. She watches as the man she spent so much time on marches with his giant group of followers behind him. She feels a tear run down her cheek.  
Tom stops dead in his tracks when he makes eye contact with Minerva.  
“This isn’t the you I knew and loved! I loved a sweet, caring, handsome young man!” She yells at him, hands curling into fists. “Now look at what you’ve become! A monster! An evil, evil man!”  
“Minerva, Minerva. This is who I am.” He gestures to his followers. “People change over time, I thought you would know that.” He struts over to her and stops a few feet away. “I loved you once, with all my heart, I have accepted that I am a monster. I still love you, but I have accepted the fact that you will never feel the same way again.”  
Minerva’s hands uncoil. “Oh, Tom!”  
She runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. It’s hard to separate her one true love, but she knows she must. She kisses him one last time before they part ways, Tom being killed by Harry Potter less than an hour later.  
Minerva can’t help but to cry herself to sleep that night, knowing that both her true loves are dead and she will never love again.  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He looks around the room and whispers into the silence, “what the hell?”


End file.
